transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Swindle
Biography War for Cybertron After being liberated by Starscream from the Stockade in Iacon, Swindle fled with his fellow Combaticons. ''War for Cybertron Part 5'' 14 years later, he joined his fellow Combaticons to recapture escaped Autobots in the Sea of Rust. He was almost punched by Hot Rod, only to be saved when the latter collapsed from exhaustion. He was driven away when Rollbar attacked the Combaticons within an Autobot Shuttle. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'' When Swindle returned to Kaon, he was requested assistance by Shockwave. He, Starscream, and Deep Dive were cloned to create Seaspray. Moments later, he was ordered by Onslaught to board a shuttle and head to Iacon. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2'' A year later, he was given a job, and asked Onslaught what it was. He was informed that the Combaticons were going to lead the Autobot Refinery Transport into an Ambush led by Starscream. Swindle was then ordered to fend off any Autobots that would give the Combaticons away. Swindle then raced out of the Protohex Building to do his job. He arrived at a nearby platform and began to snipe for Autobot guards. After he sniped them, he informed Onslaught that all Spies were neutralized. After the Transport had been neutralized, Swindle was picked up by Blast Off and dropped off under the Transport. There, he is attacked by Autobot Guardians, before being joined by Brawl and teaming up with him to kill the guardians. When the Transport began to fly away, Swindle used a grappling hook to get onto the fleeing transport. Upon reuniting with his fellow Combaticons, the Predacons, and Terrorcons, he informed them that the other Decepticons fled, and that Metroplex was on his way. He engaged in the Transport's Crew with his fellow Decepticons, before being horrified when the Predacons are shot off the Transport by an energy ball. He and his fellow Combaticons prepared to storm the Bridge of the Transport, only to be stopped by the Transport's Captain, Crosscut. After Onslaught ordered the Combaticons and Fallen Angel to attack, Swindle jumped onto Crosscut's mech, only to be grabbed and tossed aside. He was ordered to take control of the Bridge by Onslaught, and entered the Bridge to do so. After Onslaught pushed Crosscut into the Bridge, Swindle was ordered to move aside, to which he did. After the Transport began to fall out of the sky, Swindle was ordered to brace for impact. After the Transport crash landed, Swindle and his fellow Combaticons were approached by Starscream and was arrested for 'treason'. He was taken back to Kaon, where he was sentenced to be exiled to the Shadow Zone. He was saved at the last minute by a revived Megatron, who ordered for the Combaticons and Fallen Angel to be freed from their Cuffs. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 2'''' He eventually boarded The Nemesis alongside his fellow Combaticons, before it blasted off into Space. On the journey to the SpaceBridge portal, The Combaticons were ordered to attack The Ark. He boarded a Pod with Brawl and Onslaught, only to be shot away by a mortar shell from Rollbar. After the Pod deactivated, so did Swindle. [[Fall of Cybertron Part 3|''Fall of Cybertron Part 3]] TBE Relationships * Decepticons -Allies * Autobots -Enemies Appearances # War for Cybertron Part 5 # The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 # The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2 # Fall of Cybertron Part 2 # Fall of Cybertron Part 3